


Calc Class

by kryb365



Series: Requested Writings [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested oneshot- You've been sitting next to a hot senior all year and finally he asks you to be partners for a take home test... Will you get more than the test done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calc Class

**Author's Note:**

> A requested oneshot- if you'd like one of any of the boys either 5SOS or 1D don't hesitate to let me know and I'll be happy to make one :) Either message me on here or my tumblr at www.kryb365.tumblr.com and I'll be happy to do one :)xx

You were always smart for your age, ever since first grade. You’d always been in accelerated classes, but you never thought of yourself as a nerd. Quite honestly, you were passionate about music. Yes you could calculate pi to 10 decimal places in your head but all the while you were always thinking up the melody of your favorite song and harmonizing in your head. Except calculating pi to 10 decimal places in your head was the reason why you were in a senior level class when you were only a freshman. Naturally, you didn’t know anyone in your math class. Everyone was a senior and had had the same friends for the past 4 years, and you’d just started high school. Plus you were a rather shy person. Maybe not shy, but quiet. You always sat in the same seat, next to the same person everyday for at least half of the year. Quite honestly you hadn’t paid much attention to him- he was incredibly attractive you couldn’t deny that point, but he also seemed to not have many friends in the class even though he was a senior. You’d only talked once or twice to borrow a pencil or ask a clarifying question but that was really it. One day your teacher decided to assign a practice test that you could complete with a friend, but of course you just figured you’d do it by yourself like you always did. You didn’t mind working alone- it allowed your mind to work how you wanted it to, not having to pretend to be nice to one of the stupid seniors that wasn’t even going to graduate. Out of habit, you looked around the room anyway, just checking to make sure that everyone had partners anyway, until you met eyes with the guy next to you. Holy shit his eyes. A dark forest-green peeked over the thick rimmed glasses that sat propped up on his perfect nose. Quite honestly you didn’t really know why you hadn’t given him a second glance before because he was literally beautiful, for lack of a better term. “Hey, I-I know this is probably weird but I just figured maybe if you didn’t want to work alone we could work together? Unless you do or already have a partner that’s totally fine I mean I like working alone too..” He rambled, not meeting your gaze. You let out a giggle at how adorable he was, instantly blushing and looking at your eyes when he tried to meet your eyes. “Yeah I’d love to. Are you free today after school? I know it’s not due until the end of the week but I just figured…” This time it was your turn to ramble, mentally face-palming yourself for 1. Sounding like an idiot and probably a total nerd for wanting to get this take home test done early and 2. Not talking to him sooner. “No I totally agree. Can I give you a ride?” Finally you met eyes, his reflecting a slight tinge of hope as he offered out the question. You nodded, telling him to meet you at your locker at the end of school. “I’m Ashton by the way, I don’t know if you actually know that or not.” He said with a giggle, offering out his hand. You took it, answering “Stella” before the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
You made your way to your locker, walking faster than usual just to see if he actually was serious about driving me home. You saw your locker from across the hall, seeing his tall frame leaning against it, the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head as he played around on his phone. You took a deep breath, trying not to crush on him obviously as you walked up to your locker and him, smiling as you opened the door, tossing your bio textbook inside and pulling out your calc textbook so you could work on it with Ashton. “You’re a freshman, right?” He asked, tucking his phone into his pocket as you shut the door of your locker, turning on your heels to follow him to his car. You nodded, not quite sure what else to say. “And you’re in a senior calc class? That’s impressive.” You'd never met anyone who considered being 4 levels above your own in math as being “impressive” rather than “nerdy” or “dorky” so this came as a huge compliment to you. “Thanks.” Was all you could muster out, looking around to see multiple people in the hallway staring at you. Literally why was everyone staring? You made your way out to the parking lot, Ashton opening the door of his beat up volvo for you. “Your chariot, my lady.” He said, gesturing for you to enter. You let out a laugh, his humor catching you off guard. This was the first time that you'd really spoken and it felt like you were still in that awkward stage of not really knowing each other, so the sudden break of tension made you let out a laugh. You both calmed down a bit, talking about school and random things as you gave him directions to your house.  
“You listen to Green Day?” He asked upon entering your room, pointing to one of the many posters on your wall as you cleared off your bed so that you could work. You nodded slowly, not realizing that he was into them. “And All Time Low? Damn.” You smiled, looking up at him as he made a small round of your room, taking in his surroundings. “What?” You asked with a chuckle, self-consciously wondering if they were totally lame. “Nothing just… They’re like two of my favorite bands. I learned to play drums because of Trés Cool actually.” He stated, taking the seat next to you on your bed, pulling out his textbook. “You play drums?” You asked incredulously, realizing that there was so much to this guy that you didn’t know. “Yeah. I’m in a band actually. Well I mean not like a real band like we have a few gigs but nothing big. You play?” You shook your head no, adding how you had always wanted to play. “I can teach you sometime, if you want. You should come to one of my bands gigs tomorrow night!” His eyes lit up, showing that clearly he was passionate about his band. You always admired passionate people. “Are you guys any good?” You joked, playfully punching him in the arm only to have him playfully hit you back. “I heard that the drummer’s really hot, definitely worth the trip to see them if you ask me.” He replied with a wink, giving you chills. Were you flirting?! “In that case, I guess I’ll have to go.” You answered, causing him to engulf you in a huge hug. He let you go slightly, trying to see your reaction. You looked up at him, a crooked smile on his face, slight stubble dotting his chin. “I’m really glad I asked you to be my partner.” He said, barely more audible than a whisper, a serious expression now on his face as he moved in closer. You followed his lead, leaning in more until you realized that your lips were on each other. His soft lips pressed against yours gently, and then rougher. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to be my partner for the whole year.” He muttered, connecting your lips again. You felt yourself blush, smiling into the kiss. “I’ve been wanting you to ask me to be your partner too.”


End file.
